Unexpected Contest
by ShinichirouWaya
Summary: Kaidoh and Momoshiro have been rivals for what's seemed like forever for the both of them. Neither would ever let the other defeat him, and neither would surrender.When the two are finally given a chance to decide who is the best, who will the outcome be?
1. An Idea that Can End a Bitter Rivalry?

Pairing: Momoshiro x Kaidoh

Warning: Contains shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Is the series called Prince of Yaoi?

Chapter 1: An Idea that Can End a Bitter Rivalry? (revised 5/16) 

Momoshiro was playing a match with Echizen, neither one really trying too hard. Echizen lobbed the ball to Momoshiro, whom did a "Super Great Momoshiro Special," and the ball bounced off too hard, past Echizen.

Kaidoh was on the other side of the court, speaking with Inui. "Ah Inui-senpai. I wanted to----ITAI!" The ball that Momoshiro hit bounced off the back of his head. Kaidoh turned around to see what had hit him on the head and saw the tennis ball lying on the ground.

"Ah, gomen Mamushi" Momoshiro yelled out.

"What did you call me?" Kaidoh threw the tennis ball back at Momoshiro, but

unfortunately he was so mad that he hit it way too hard, and it hit Momoshiro right in the face.

"Itai! Watch where you're throwing things _Mamushi_!" Momoshiro called out

Kaidoh walked over to Momoshiro and grabbed ahold of his collar. "You want to say that again? You were the one who hit me first anyways! Fshuu."

Momoshiro also grabbed a hold of Kaidoh's collar. "I called you _Mamushi_, you have a problem moron?"

"You wanna go at it!" Kaidoh hissed.

"STOP! Kaidoh, Momoshiro, 30 laps around the courts!" Oishi said sternly.

"Hai!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro answered at the same time and started running.

"This is all your fault.. Mamushi" Momoshiro mumbled under his breath.

"Baka.." Kaidoh replied.

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro! If you keep going at this rate, I'll give you 20 more laps!" Oishi called out

Both of the second years started running three times the speed they started at, and shut up.

At the end of practice, in the locker rooms, Fuji went up to Momoshiro and Kaidoh. "I have an idea, a contest to determine which of you is better, and to end the bitter rivalry between the two of you."

Kikumaru heard Fuji say this is, and immediately ran up to the three of them. "Nya? Fujiko? What kind of contest is it?"

Oishi heard Kikumaru's loud voice and walked over to the group. "Fuji, please don't make it something too severe. We can't bare to have anymore injuries in our club.." He thought about Tezuka's injury.

Inui also overheard the conversation and walked over to see what Fuji's idea was.

"Don't worry Oishi, it won't cause injuries.. physical injuries at least.." Fuji grinned.

"Ah that's good… wait a minute, so it could be mentally damaging? Fuji, I think you should rethink this." Oishi looked a bit nervous.

"Ah well… It probably won't be.. " Fuji's grin widened. "Why don't you just wait until I actually say what it is, and then decide?"

"There is about a 68 percent chance that Fuji's idea will be mentally damaging in either of the two, but there is a 97 percent chance that we will all be amused by the idea anyways.

"That doesn't seem very promising.. but I guess it's alright just to hear the idea.." Oishi sighed

"Ah, well…" Fuji started to explain his idea.

**To be continued

* * *

**

Thanks to anyone who even attempted to read this fic. I know it must have been hard to get down to the bottom of the page. I would really appreciate even just one review, to see whether it's worth continuing or not .


	2. The Proposition

Pairing: MomoKai

Disclaimer: I'm writing a PoT fic, not PoY fic

Warning: This is a _gag_ fic.. it's supposed to be stupid and idiotic. Shounen-ai/Yaoi coming soon.

Props to **Ryom** and **Ashimello** for beta reading this chapter, very helpful indeed.

Chapter 2: The Proposal

"_Ah, well…" Fuji started explaining his idea._

"It's a love contest." Fuji paused waiting to see the expressions on everyone's face. All the regulars were listening carefully, nodding. "Hai.. Hai" Fuji's idea hadn't registered yet…

"NANI!" All of the regulars, with the exception of Inui, yelled out in shock a moment later, their jaws falling to the floor. Inui tried to keep his usual expression on, but Fuji could tell that he too was surprised. Fuji chuckled a bit due to their reactions.

"Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro and Kaidoh asked simultaneously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Let me explain," Though Fuji was amused by everyone's reactions, he had no trouble keeping himself from bursting out in laughter. He _definitely_ deserved the title ofSeigaku's tensai-- anyone else in that circumstance would have already fallen to the ground laughing. "This contest is to see who can win someone else's love the quickest."

"Ah, well I think it should be okay to go through with this contest. It doesn't seem like it can cause any injuries to either side." Oishi sighed in relief. Even though it was a strange idea, it would not involve any fighting or anything like that. 'I hope..'

"Raksho, raksho. Going up against Mamushi in this kind of contest, I've got it in the bag." Momoshiro picked up his bag and turned towards the door. "With these looks, who can turn me down? No one can resist my sexyness."

"What did you say, sa--" Kaidoh was turning around to grab Momoshiro, but he turned back around upon hearing another voice.

"Ah wait Momo, Kaidoh, I haven't stated the rules yet." Fuji chuckled lightly.

"What? Rules?" Momoshiro turned to face Fuji, quizzically.

"Baka, of course there are rules! It _is_ a contest after all." Kaidoh hissed and pulled on the corners of his bandanna. Momoshiro was about to try to pummel Kaidoh for that comment, but stopped since Fuji was starting to explain the rules.

"There aren't a lot of rules, but make sure you follow them precisely. If either of you do not follow the rules, it will result in a default loss, so listen carefully." Fuji opened his eyes and looked straight at Kaidoh and Momo, and in a flash, his eyes were shut, and he was his usual cheery self. "First, you cannot have someone pretend to be in love with you. This rules out any kind of threatening, blackmailing, or bribing. Second, you can't use anyone that idolizes or likes you already. This contest will last for one week. The one who brings me the person who fell in love with them first is the winner. If both of you return to me at the end of the week "empty-handed," then there will be no winner. I'm guessing that there will be a surprise for the loser----. What do you think Inui?"

Inui pulled out a giant pitcher of Aozu. "Hai. The loser will have to drink this whole pitcher of Aozu." He grinned, and there was a glint in his glasses. "Ah yeah, if there is no winner, both of you will have to drink it."

"Uwahhhh!" Both the boys inched back from Inui. 'I can't lose to Mamushi, not only will I be able to finally defeat him, but I'll also be able to see him pass out due to Inui-senpai's drink,' Momo thought, and started grinning, only to have the pitcher of Aozu shoved into his face by Inui. "Agggh"

'I can't lose, not only would I have the humiliation of being defeated by that baka, but I'd also have to drink Inui-senpai's gulp horrible drink.' Kaidoh's face turned a couple shades darker at the memory of the last time he had to drink that…. thing.

"Mm. Delicious." Fuji smiled.

**Will **be continued

* * *

Yes, another delightfully short chapter for you guys. I hope you like it... Sorry for the delay, I wrote this quite a while ago actually, but I needed a beta reader, and I found them now :).

Thanks to those who updated (both on their own, and from my request...:P)


End file.
